worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-170
Background The Aggressive Reconnaissance-170 starfighter, also known as the ARC-170 starfighter and Advanced Recon fighter, was a heavy starfighter/bomber that saw widespread use by the Republic Navy in the later days of the Clone Wars. Designed and manufactured by the Incom Corporation, the ARC-170 was an ancestor of the T-65 X-wing starfighter, which would be mainly used by the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The ARC-170 was jointly produced by Incom and Subpro Corporation. Like their other starfighter designs of its time, such as the lighter Z-95, and the heavier PTB-625, and NTB-630, the ARC-170 had a narrow spaceframe flanked by large engines. The ARC-170 also possessed an S-foil system, which helped to radiate heat, something that aided the fighter's shielding. This also provided additional stability during atmospheric flight. Using its front deflector shield projectors to disperse heat generated from air resistance, the ARC-170 could reach supersonic speeds in atmospheric flight . The ARC-170 was a departure from other starfighter designs of the Clone Wars era. Fighters such as the Alpha-3 Nimbus and the Eta-2 Actis were built to be small, fast, and maneuverable, at the cost of heavy weapons, shields, and hyperdrives. On the other hand, the ARC-170 was large, rugged, and capable of long independent operations. The ARC-170 was often sent on dangerous scout missions and raids deep in enemy territory. To allow the ARC-170 to perform these missions, the fighter was equipped with a Class 1.5 hyperdrive, and its nose was filled with powerful sensors, scanners, and jammers. The ARC-170 carried enough consumables for five days of operation. However, the supplies and additional equipment had a price and the ARC-170 was quite slow. Durable armor and shielding, as well as two tail guns, helped the ARC-170 to survive when surrounded by swarms of smaller, faster enemy fighters, although it remained vulnerable to enemy anti-fighter guns. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: ARC-170 Class: Assault Fighter Manufacturer: Incom/Subpro Crew: 3 + 1 astromech droid Cargo: 110kg Cost - 155 000 new, 70 000 used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 750 cockpit - 250 Sensor/Communications Array - 100 Engines - 350 ea Lasers - 120 ea twin laser - 140 Proton orpedo Launcher - 200 Shields - 250 per side (1500 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 14 Speed - Atmosphere 1050kph with shields off, Mach 7 with shields on FTL - 300 LY per hour Maximum Range: can operate for upto 5 days under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 14.5m Height: 4.78m Width: 22.6m Weight: 22 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Lasers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 3km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 per blast, 6d6x10 fire linked RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Twin Laser PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launcher PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: 6 BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: (Z-95) COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 5 light years. Emergencybeacon has a range of 15 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 150 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 25 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 400 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 1000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)